The Dark Void
by RikkuFF10
Summary: Chapter 8! Riku unknowingly slashes a bond that may cost them their lives...
1. Default Chapter

Note: Hi!! Okay, this is like, my very first fanfic I have ever written, so PLEASE forgive me if it is the very worst thing you have read in this universe. If you can, can you please give me some advice? Oh, btw, I haven't played Kingdom Hearts much AT ALL yet so I'm realli relying on the info that I have read off this site and the info my friends told me. So if you find something so obviously untrue, please tell me! Thanks! ^_^

Sora leant down, and smelt the water. Ahh, so pure and clean. It's so unpolluted, and you can see right through it…

Kairi smiled as she crept up to Sora, and …

'BOO!!' Kairi laughed, as Sora fell into the water in surprise. 'Hey! Kairi! I was just…just…admiring the water!' Sora spluttered, spitting the remnants of the seawater that remained salty in his mouth. Kairi laughed again, and behind her, Riku jogged up the beautiful white sand towards them.

'Hey guys, what have I missed?' Riku said smiling, his eyes twinkling, reflecting the blue water. 'Ha! Don't tell me Kairi got you _again_, Sora! That's the 5th time this week! Man, if this keeps up, she's going to beat my record!' Sora groaned, remembering the last time that Riku had scared him, he fell into the water so hard that he squashed a fish. Oh well, at least they ate it afterwards…

After they watched the sunset, they trudged up the sand, and to their surprise, Wakka came rushing down to them so fast that he bashed into Riku, and they both fell down. 'Oof! Sorry man, but I've got 'portant stuff to tell you…' Wakka looked around, and beckoned them towards the Seaside Shack. 

Once inside, Wakka motioned them to come closer. ' Hey, you guys, I dun wanna bother you n' all, but don't cha think that sumthin's gone wrong? The sunset waz so early today, that I didn't think no-one would realise! Plus the darkness was so…ugh, can't find the word. Anyways, if you find sumthin' tell me, alright?'

With that, Wakka left, leaving Riku, Sora and Kairi to their own confused thoughts.

*****

That night, the seas of shimmering clear blue water turned a dark black, and the waves that were no more than a ripple rose to meet the air. Inside, Riku woke up with a shudder, and stared out wonderingly into the ocean. 'Could it be?' he mused, searching his thoughts for a more accurate thought, but finding none. He lay down once again, only to be answered with another crash of waves that hit with thunder force. 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~

RikkuFF10- Please read on and review!!


	2. Destination Unknown

Omgosh!!! I'm soo sorry that I took so long to put this chapter up, but I swear, our teachers are literally bombarding us with work!! 

Note- thanks so much to Lunis for you review!! It's so nice!! THANKSTHANKSTHANKS!!!!!!

Cloud-raising an eyebrow- err…ok, you guys, don't mind her- she's high on sugar lately coz of her chocolate addiction.

RikkuFF10- I'M NOT HIGH!! OH, NO, WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE…???

Cloud- see what I mean? 

RikkuFf10- shuddup…..ok, here's the next chapter to 'the Dark Void'

~!~!~!~!~

Just as Riku fell back onto his bed, the pitch-black waves washed entirely over Destiny Islands. As with this, everyone woke up, and ran to the Shrieking Shack once the waves turned in again.

Sora- WHAT WAS THAT??

Selphie- I dunno…..but I don't like the sound of it..

Riku- musing aloud- I wonder- could it realli..? No!! it can't ..but then how..?

Kairi- 'Riku!! What's up? You got an idea? Come, tell us, will ya? What do you think it is?'

Everyone in the small room, even Wakka and Tidus, who were in their own conversation, looked up at Riku. He sighed, and took a deep breath.

Riku- I… when I was realli small, I remembered that there was once a story that my mum read to me- but this one wasn't one of those normal bedtime stories- it was one about…..about…(gulp) something called 'the void'. It's…It's…

Kairi reached over gently, and whispered- 'Are you alright? What is it? What's this thing you're talking about? We need to know- in case it is what you say…'

Riku-nodding- 'I know. But it's so ….i dunno, I just remember staying up till so long thinking about it. It's this…sort of evil magic that comes suddenly to engulf a particular place- especially places like this- it's so mysterious, it wreaks everything before anyone can investigate it. It's killed thousands of people – I remember it even sank a whole entire island before….and I'm just afraid that….that..it could be…you know..'

Sora shivered.-' Riku…..oh man…' 

Riku- 'I know….i'm not sure, but you saw the waves, they were so black! And Wakka even noticed that the sunset was earlier than usual- I'm guessing it could be because of the…void. Arghhh! I don't even want to say it! The word itself sounds so…evil'

Tidus-' you know guys, all we have to do is stay with one another, and I'm sure we'll be fine- realli! Come on, the atmosphere is heavy enough- and look! The waves have stopped already! If it is what you say, Riku, then we're powerless against it. How can we fight magic?'

Riku nodded.-' But there is one way to stop it…I remember that my mother said something… I just can't remember! It was over a 10 years ago…I don't know…but I know it's something about the 'heart of the void'- like, you have to strike at its weakest point, and you see something…but yeah, I agree- how are we suppose to fight magic? It's not like we can kill it with wooden swords…' 

At that moment, another crash of waves hit the island, causing the several palm trees to snap with a sounding _crunch_. Everyone screamed.

Kairi- 'NOOOO!!! WHAT IF IT HITS….the paopu tree!! We have to go out and pick the fruit!! Come on!!'

Riku- 'NO! Don't you realise what danger's out there? You could be killed!! You could be swallowed up by the sea! KAIRI!!'

Riku runs outside, following Kairi into the darkness of the night. Selphie gasps, and clutches Sora by the arm just as he tried to pull away.

'No!! Sora, you can't go out there with them! You heard what Riku said, you could be killed!' Selphie clung harder to Sora's arm, making white fingerprints on it.

' Let me GO!! I HAVE to follow Riku and Kairi! What if they…come on! Let me go! LET ME GO!!!' Sora yelled furiously at Wakka, Tidus and Sephie, who had gathered around him to pull him away from the door.

'You can't go out there! Calm down, Sora! Use your head!' Tidus pulled Sora down to the ground, and grabbed his shoulders. 'Sora! We can't let you go out there. We can't let you go and commit suicide! Don't you understand!?'

Sora slumped down, helpless against the force of his friends. He put his hands to his hair, and pulled it fiercely. Wakka gently removed Sora's hands from his head, and they all sat down again, looking worriedly into the night which had engulfed Riku and Kairi…into an unknown destination.

~!~!~!~

RikkuFF10- OK! I've already got a plan in mind for what's gonna happen…and since it's nearly the holidays, I'll update it as often as possible. I promise! And, I know you're sick of reading this in every story, but can you please review? Please? I've only had one!


	3. Sora's Decision

RikkuFF10- next chapter…have fun reading…!

Cloud- Is that all you have to say?

RikkuFF10- oh yeah…thanks to Lunis again for reviewing!!

Cloud (sweatdrops) – I didn't mean that… 

The next day…a sunny, normal Destiny Islandish day…but the atmosphere was far from normal…

Wakka- 'Look at him…he's just sitting out there on the paopu tree..just like the way Riku used to…and he even looks like Riku used to…all confused and thinking…

Sephie- 'Poor Sora…man, must be hard to lose your two closest friends…I heard they were even going to hold a tournament of some kind…but look at him- he looks like someone just died- but then I guess…'

Tidus- 'Don't say it Selphie! Sora might hear…but yeah, by the looks of it, he looks like HE just died..'

~ ~ ~

Sora stared out into the distance. A tear trickled down his face, and he hurriedly wiped it away with the back of his hand.

'Why, why, why??? Riku, Kairi!! Why did you leave me? Where are you? I miss you guys so much…how could you leave me here? I…I wanted to go with you! How could you just leave me…no….you have to come back…if you don't…I'll…I'll… I dunno…. I didn't even get to share a paopu fruit with you guys…'

Sora's hand reached to touch the surface of the paopu fruits, which hang there strongly on the branches, as strong as friendship bonds. They didn't fall, or get destroyed by the darkness…but little did Sora and his friends know, these paopu fruits had grown a dark black spot within them…ready to strike anyone who bite into the sweet flesh of the fruits.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Riku drifted in and out of consciousness, aware of a throbbing pain in his head. He looked up, and searched for Kairi…but there was nothing around him, just shimmering sand and bleak darkness. Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck in the distance…and a voice drifted towards him…

'Riku… I have obtained you at last… my pleasure to meet you… I knew you would fall into my trap though…you are too loyal to your friends…ahh…but Sora is the one who you should be scared for…leaving him there, what you do expect your dear little friend to do?' 

The voice was mocking him, speaking in an irritating voice to which Riku flinched. He glared into the darkness, confused. The voice grinned at him through evil blackness…and a flash of thunder hit him right on the spot, and he fell into blackness once again…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Sora jumped off the Paopu tree after a few hours just sitting there- but he had a plan already formed in his mind. His eyes gleamed at the thought- he knew it was a stupid plan…but it had a chance of finding his friends. And when there's a will, there's a way…that's what Sora thought. His friends meant everything to him- he knew Riku since he was born, their parents being best friends before them. Kairi was a great person to talk to- Sora knew that he had to find both of them. Or else he would never forgive himself…

~!~!~!~

That night, just as Sora had expected, the darkness returned. While the others had promised to stay in their homes and stay IN bed, Sora stood defiantly out in the circular area where the paopu tree stood. He kept standing there while the strands of darkness touched his skin him- he stood there until the darkness completely surrounded him- and then it happened. He was lifted up into his feet, spun around in the darkness like a paper aeroplane, and _whoooosh_ he was gone. Gone to somewhere he never would have expected to be…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Riku woke up again, this time in a warm wooden bed with a pair of bright green eyes staring straight at him. He jumped up, and immediately his head throbbed like hell. He groaned, falling back on his pillows with a _thump_. 

"Sora…" he whispered, until his head refused to let his eyes open, and he fell back once again into a sleep that he feared to enter.

RikkuFF10- So where did Sora go? Where is Riku? Where is Kairi? This chapter was sorta annoying, huh? It didn't flow well…if you can, can you give me some ideas as to where Kairi might end up? Danke! (thanks in German) 

Cloud- What? Since when did you speak German? 

RikkuFF10- I was born in Germany, you bum! (I'm not kidding about that- but I'm chinese, not german, ok?)

Cloud- Like, ok! Chill out! Man, you're crazy! (afterthought)… Just like me… 


	4. SoraHeartless?

RikkuFF10- o man….is my story that bad? **~ **sniffles~ why isn't ppl reviewing…why???

Cloud- hey, don't turn into a sora!!

RikkuFF10- (blinking up and drying tears) huh? Why? Is that bad or sumthing? 

Cloud- no… sigh, whatever. No offense, but you made sora in that last chapter weird.

RikkuFF10- sorry sora! Was it that weird? Ok, I promise to make this story cool from now! Please review… I feel great everytime I have one- you can swear at the story and everything and everyone- just please please please review!!

Cloud- You sound _way_ too desperate. Here, this is how you do it-

' YO guys!! Review and you'll get a prezzie!!'

RikkuFF10- snorts- Cloud, you're the one who sounds desperate! And I'm not going around bribing everyone! Ok, I'm annoying ppl, I can just tell. Here's the next chapter!

~!~!!!~!~!@~!~!~

Sora woke up in a whirl of colours. Arghh! Where was he? There were some spiralling colours all around him…so many spirals. He tried shutting his eyes, but they seemed to exist in his eyelids as well…

"Get AWAY!!' His mind was dazed, and he was going to faint under all these swirls when suddenly, everything became black.

'Huh?' Sora muttered, confused. 'Where am I?'

' You are in eternity my boy! MWAHAHAHAAH!! You stupid boy, an easy target! But you're the one who holds the key… within your _very own UNKNOWING SOUL!'_

'WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKINGABOUT? COME OUT AND SPEAK TO ME LIKE A MAN, WHY DON'T YOU?' Sora whirled around, glaring at the blackness that twirled annoyingly around him, as if it was daring him to strike out…but at what?

'Confused are you little one? But you would be…such a pity that you're such an innocent being, or I could've used you! But such a weakling…'

'SHUT UP!' yelled Sora, his face red and his heart pounding like mad.

'YOU'RE THE WEAKLING! You're the one who won't come out to meet me like a man! YOU '

" I am tired of this game. Give me the key…or I will force it out of you…and that won't be pretty…trust me!'

'Why should I trust YOU? You've given me every reason to despise you. You're crazy if you want me to give you something without a fight! Bring it on!! Just try and force it out of me!'

' As you wish…but you'll regret it! Mwahahahah…'

Suddenly, torrents of blackness lurched themselves at Sora, tripping him over and stabbing themselves at his body.

'OWWW!! What is this…WHAT'

The black torrents of black suddenly changed to black spears with points as sharp as knives, and again hurled themselves at Sora. On target, one struck right into his heart…

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…ARHHHHHHHHHHH'

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The scream woke Riku from his slumber, and he sat up, gasping for breath.

'What the? What was that? And…I saw Sora! And that blackness? Hang on…'

A whisper of words drifted along in his mind again…

' But Sora is the one you should be scared for…leaving him there, what did you expect your dear little friend to do?'

Riku's heart jumped into his mouth as he realised what Sora had done. 'NO! That can't happen!!'

'But it already has…MWAHAHAHAHAH!!'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

RikkuFF10- ok! So…what do you think? Is it all right?

Cloud- yeah, that's all right..but don't ask me! Ask your reviewers!!

RikkuFF10- ok! Please review and tell me if this is al right..if it sux, then I quit! I swear, this IS only my first fanfic! Please R&R!!


	5. Riku's Homecoming

RikkuFF10- YEAHH!!! I FINISHED FINAL FANTASY 7!! AT LAST!

Cloud- Don't you just love that bit at the end when I kill Sephiroth?

RikkuFF10- YEAH! I loved it!!! It was so cool!

Cloud- looking smug- yeah, I KNEW you would!

RikkuFF10- grins- oh yeah!! THANKS SO MUCH to Lunis (as usual!) and Kairi-chan for reviewing!! Wow!! This totally boosts this story..and I'll use that idea! Thanks so much!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~ From when Riku gasped…~

Aeris rushed in, startled by the noise that Riku made when he figured out what happened. (Btw, this is a fifteen year old Aeris- yep that's who had the green eyes!)

' Hey, are you al right? I was out picking coconuts…then I heard you gasp. Is everything all right? Do you need a drink or sumthing?'

Riku stared at the girl who just bashed into the room with a sudden _crash _of the door. She was wearing a pink skirt, with a pink top. She had long brown hair, tied up with a pink ribbon. _Man, this girl likes pink…who is she, anyway?_ Riku thought distractedly. She looked at him concernedly with big green eyes. 

'uhh…no thanks. Just a bad nightmare. Yeah. Umm…where am I?

Aeris laughed, then stopped and grinned at him. 

'Yeah…must be weird. I dunno, I just found you one day near the beach. You were just lying there…and your head was bleeding. So I took you here to get fixed up. You've been here for 4 days already! Oh yeah…this is Seashell Sunside, a holiday vacation destination! But right now business is falling, so there's practically no-one here. Who are you?

'Riku.'

'Nice you meet ya! My name's Aeris. I work here…but I wanna explore this world…hey! Where did you come from? I betcha came from another world! Not like this one…this place gets _so boring_!!'

'Yeah,.,I came from Destiny Islands. Man, come to think of it, how am I gonna get back? And Sora! How do I … MAN! That's it. Destiny Islands first!

Riku jumped out of bed, and ran out of the door, with Aeris chasing him. 

'Wait! I've got a jet! We can use that! But one condition- you haveta take me with you! Ok?'

'K! Let's get OUTTA HERE!!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~ Destiny Islands~

Tidus- 'Did you find him? Did you? MAN where is that kid?'

Wakka- ' Yeah man! Gosh, if I didn't know better, I would've said that he went to save Riku and Kairi! But then how did he…?'

Tidus- ' omg…you don't think that's what he DID? If he did, I'm going to kill him!'

Wakka- 'That is, if you ever find him.'

Tidus- *glares at Wakka *

Selphie- skipping towards them- 'Hey! What are you guys doing _now!? You have to FIND SORA!!!'_

Wakka and Tidus- *both glares at Selphie *

Selphie- backing away slowly- 'ok! I'll just leave now!'

**** CRASH****

Tidus- 'NOW WHAT??'

Tidus, Wakka and Selphie runs to see the jet that just crashed onto the beach.

Riku- 'HEY! Come on, we've got lots of stuff to do!'

Wakka- shaking his head- 'now I'm having a hallucinating…coz this guy here looks like Riku, but can't be him!'

Riku- raises an eyebrows- "Well, I dunno about the hallucinating bit, but you definitely need some help, coz I AM RIKU!!! Now come on! I've got news to tell you!'

Aeris- 'WOW! What a cool place! Looks just like a tropical resort!' –breathes out deeply-

Selphie- 'Uhhh…so Riku…who's your new friend?'

Riku- 'oh! This is Aeris, everyone. Aeris- these are Wakka, Tidus and Selphie.'

Tidus, Wakka and Selphie- 'Hi'

Riku- 'ok! Let's get started! For starters, where is Kairi? Is she back?"

Tidus- 'nope…we thought she'll be with you!'

Riku- frowns- 'ok…oh, I know sorta where Sora is…but there's a problem. Ok, let's go to Seaside Shack to discuss…Aeris, we'll explain what happened…and you gotta help us, coz we need you.'

Aeris- 'Sure! I'm up for it. It's about time someone needed me…'

They discuss late into the night, pondering into the wee hours of the morning. At last, they come up with a plan…

RikkuFF10- Ok! Next chapter, I'll use that idea…I'm gonna upload soon with the next chapter! Man, you dunno how thankful I am for those reviews! I was close to giving up!!

Cloud- grins at Lunis and Kairi-chan- yeah, thanks man. I was getting bored with her constant moaning. 

RikkuFF10- * glares at Cloud *

Cloud- I also realised that this chap was more light in atmosphere…must be the reviews! Thanks again! 


	6. The Heart of the Void

RikkuFF10- OK, next chapter. Thanks for the reviews…new reviewer, Sycogerl64! Thanks man! Read and enjoy…that's all I have to say.

Cloud- Wow, what a first. She hardly has anything to say.

RikkuFF10- hey, it's not everyday I get inspired to write…and after that you don't know what to say!

Cloud- grins- Yeah, whatever. Read and enjoy. * Shrugs * I can't think of anything, ok ?!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~ Kairi ~

Kairi woke up with a hand on her head. She had woken up hazily a few times before, but every time she tried to hang onto her consciousness, she was too weak from her pain, and sank back below the darkness. This time though, she could just grasp hold of reality and broke herself free from the tight grip of sleep. 

__

'Where am I? Ow, it hurts to think…but when I ran out before…to save the paopu tree! Hey…but that must have been…ages ago? I can't…Sora…Riku…' Kairi's thoughts whispered in her mind softly, her energy diminishing with every confused thought. She sat up, looking at the torn fabric of her skirt, and the cold black marble she was lying on. The air around her was a transparent black, so that she could hardly see a metre from herself. She kept her hand on her head, and shakily stood up. 

'Don't even try, little girl. There's no point. You might as well save your energy…there's no way you're getting out of here ANYWAY. You're a prisoner…or shall I say bait? You're friends are much too loyal… one reason why I say having friends is a load of _rubbish_! You just get into trouble! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!'

The cold laughter rang through Kairi's head, causing her to wince in pain. 

'_STOP! STOP IT! IT HURTS…YOU'RE WRONG! WHERE AM I? GET ME OUTTA HERE! NOW!'_

'Haahahaha… hurts, does it? Well _it's meant to hurt! _You can't do anything about it! Just wait…if you want your friends, your wish will be fulfilled soon enough…sooner than you think. So quiet down, girl, or you'll wish you _never lived!'_

A cold blast of wind blew Kairi off her feet, and she crashed down onto the ground, the darkness swallowing up again…

The cold voice now laughed softly, and whispered 'She doesn't know, but she's in the _heart of the void. _There's nothing she can do to get out of here… but her _friends_ don't know that…' The darkness swirled around the Kairi, embedding her in the formation of a black heart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While Kairi lay motionless in the heart of the void, her friends were busy preparing themselves to save her and Sora. They were buy gathering essential needs, and with Aeris on the team as well, they had one advantage- she was an expert on the dark arts, and knew possibly everything there was to know about the healing of a curse- this was definitely going to be useful later on. But when Aeris was asked about this rare knowledge of hers, she was pretty secretive.

Riku- 'Hey Aeris, I don't get it…you said you worked on that holiday vacation resort thing, right? Then how didya know about the dark arts and stuff? Wouldn't really be in your field, right?'

Aeris- fidgeting with her long hair- ' Well…I guess I always thought there was going to be some day when all this will come in useful…at first I thought it's just wishful thinking, but who knows what can happen? I mean, look at this! Finally a chance for me to use my knowledge. You never know…see?' Aeris winked at Riku, shrugging off all the suspicion that lingered towards her mysterious interest.

Their 'great plan' was to join Sora in the darkness that had swallowed him- in the same way he got in. But as Tidus said, it was going to be hard to keep them all together. Kairi and Riku didn't end up together, so how could all _five_ of them end up in the same place?

Wakka- 'Well, we could always tie ourselves together with rope- I know, that's not the smartest idea, but it is all we've got. We'll probably get pretty hurt after the dark void thingy blows us away…so we better bring some potions and healing balm along with us…as long as those don't get blown away…'

Riku-' Remember that voice I told you about? Well, I know that it's got Sora… and I can betcha that it knows where Kairi is, too. Who knows, maybe they ended up together…that'll make the job easier…'

Selphie- 'Yeah whatever. Come on, let's just prepare. No point speculating on what's going to happen when there's no way we _could_ know anyway… so lighten up! We'll do what we can… and whatever happens, we gotta be prepared. So bring your weapons, and let's go and save Sora and Kairi. Boy, will I be glad when this thing finishes…'

Tidus, Riku, Aeris and Wakka- 'Yes ma'am!'

Selphie- grinning widely- 'I knew someday I'll be a captain!' 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

They wait for the night, all trying to relax for what's to come. But little do they know, that peculiar voice has got something up its sleeves… it's got them right where it wants them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

RikkuFF10- so… how was it? Weird chapter…sorta like an in-between chapter. But yeah. Please review and tell me bout it. Once again, thanks for that idea. Or else I just dunno _what_ could have happened… heeheheh… I dun wanna think about it. 

Cloud- yeah, who knows? I dunno bout you, but I _ know_ what getups she gets in _ her head…_

RikkuFF10- Hey, what's THAT supposed to mean?

Cloud- running away- NOTHIIIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!

RikkuFF10- grrr- Hmm, someday I'll teach him to talk about _my head…_

Cloud- from far far away- yeah…especially when there's no _brain_ in that _head!_

RikkuFF10- _WHY YOU LITTLE…(strangles Cloud around the neck)_

Cloud- drawing out the Ultima Weapon- Hey! Chill! I was kidding! –puts back weapon- 

RikkuFF10- sweating- hehehe….i knew that….yeah! 

Cloud- snorts –yeah, whatever. 


	7. The Joy of Darkness

RikkuFF10- OMG! I am SO sorry for that long not-updating thing. I dunnoo…been having moodswings lately, so I didn't do a thing… damn myself! Damn damn damn!!!

Cloud- Whoa, chill out!! Don't worry,..I got that when I was your age, and I was killing every enemy I saw… cut them in half with my sword. You'll get over it. 

RikkuFF10- I dun even HAVE a sword!! I want one!!! Too bad I can't actually kill anyone… I'M not a soldier. Damn!

Cloud- Stop the damns and get on with the story.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

As the dark magic swirled around the waves, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Aeris were standing bravely out in the wind, awaiting the transportation. They had tied themselves together with strong rope, forming a circle. Each had with them their weapons…

As the magic swirled stronger and stronger, the waves came crashing down on them, causing some of them to stagger. The wind nearly lifted them off their feet, howling like a werewolf in full moon. They were blinded in black streams of icy cold magic, freezing their arms and legs, whipping their hair violently into the air. Selphie screamed, but no one could help her…they were all trapped in the powerful magic that had engulfed them in its darkness…

They could feel themselves being lifted off their feet, the powerful magic steadily rising them into the air. They knew that their lives were at peril, but couldn't do anything about it…they couldn't even feel their body anymore. All they could feel was the cold ice-like slices cutting into their skin, ripping their clothes, showing no mercy. They moved up and up, into the vast darkness that was almost airless, choking them, forcing their lungs to contract, until they fainted, and no more could be heard…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

`Sora`

__

I've been sitting here for days…but it seems like years. I don't know how to get out… it's just darkness. An eternity of darkness. Nothing but darkness. Why am I here? The voice…a key…me…it doesn't link. It doesn't make sense to me. I don't have a key. Not that I know of, anyway. There's no way I could have one…I'm so confused! Where's Riku? Where's Kairi? I set out to find them…and now I'm here. This sux! This wasn't suppose to happen! 

THUMP. The ground shudders hard, and Sora is pushed down onto his back by the force of the magic. He thought he could hear voices… but he wasn't hopeful. He had been hallucinating about voices for ages now… almost like a habit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

But Sora wasn't hallucinating. He was, in fact, hearing the unconscious group of his friends drop into the neverending darkness. After they had gone through the airless void tunnel, they had been sucked through the impenetrable black magic, into a place they didn't know… a place where both Kairi and Sora regarded as the prison of hell. The mysterious voice that ruled this place had, in fact, belonged to a scion, or descendant of Ansem… but they didn't know it. They _wouldn't _have known it… this descendant was enigma, somebody, or _something_ that not even Ansem himself had ever known. As Riku said- this void was its home, whatever it was…it receives joy through the puzzlement of others, and mourning and darkness. But who knew? It was cunning, shrewd, and took no time in destroying all who had but gained any information at all about it… but could this be its end? As Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Aeris zapped through to this world, the fiend (the evil spirit) felt a force of magical bond so powerful… one that was greater than any it had witnessed before. But it was not concerned… it considered itself invincible.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The unconscious group dropped into the eternity of magic in the void. There was air here; it had no walls, in fact, it had nothing- it was a complete world, complete with traps everywhere. But all were invisible… it was impossible even to see far from ten metres around- this made anyone vulnerable to the traps which had safeguarded this secret and dark world. Everyone fell softly on the smooth surface, and lay there, not knowing what was going to befall them in this wretched place. Not knowing that every step was a mystery- and every step had to be precise, or it would cost them their lives… and being trapped here was no circus. They had to use all the wits they've got… but the most important thing is, to use that magical bond which is most powerful in darkness… to stay together is everything…to separate will be the ultimate price.

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

RikkuFF10- umm…so yeah. What do you think? All right? This was a boring chapter, huh? It's just there to give you some inside info… specially about Ansem's _descendant_. Is that a bad point? I haven't met Ansem in Kingdom Hearts yet –I know, I'm slow- but is it possible for Ansem to have a descendant? Or is it too far-fetched? Coz if it is, I'll change it. I just dunno. This is why I'm bad at this… I haven't finished the game damnit!

Please review and tell me!!


	8. Loss of Bonds

RikkuFF10- Hey! Sorry for this chapter…the load of assignments is excruciating! ( Don't you just love that word?) And hey, thanks for the reviews…I ask nothing more! Just anything you can think of. Thanks again! 

Cloud- Yeah….and your birthday in… 4 days! Man, talk about it…

RikkuFF10- yeah! Turning the age of Sora and Kairi,… this is great. Usually I don't like birthdays that much…coz I dun like to be in the centre of attention. But hey! Turning the age of Sora? That's the coolest! 

Cloud- Wait till you turn 21…like me! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Riku struggled to break away from his subconscious, which was holding firmly onto him, tightly wounding around his legs, and then his stomach. _Stop it! _Riku thought silently. He was dreaming all this up…he had to be. How can your own subconscious… _hold_ you? 

__

This doesn't make sense…this really doesn't!!

Riku? 

What? Sora? O man! Where are you? We're all here! We're going to save you! Don't worry! Are you with Kairi??

No I'm not! I dunno where Kairi is… and I came here to save her … and you! How the hell-

What? I – I what?…Soraaa…tell me where the hell you are NOW! Come on! 

How am I suppose to know. Just darkness here! There's no freaking sign here telling me where I am! 

What? Can..'t…..hear…Sorrr----

Riku broke from his subconscious, shaking his head violently to get rid of the haze. _Was that really Sora? OR was it my imagination …I'm going crazy! I must be…unless Sora…is out there… somewhere…_

Riku sighed, and woke to the muffled sounds that were coming from around him. He shivered, pulling his arms around his knees tightly, his head forward, with his sleek silver hair puddled all around him. 

Wakka glanced around, and caught the glimpse of Riku hair. 

'Yo man! You alright already? Gotta get going… hey! You listening or not? C'mon! I think we're all alright,… just a cut and a bruise here and there. No big injuries. Hey guys! You alright?'

Selphie opens her misty eyes blearily glancing at the fog which was now beginning to clear. She stared at the smooth black tunnel which they were now appeared to be in, noticing that they seems to be in some kind of maze. She shook her head, and yawned sleepily, stretching her arms.

"Ow! Bloody cut! Ew, have any of you got a tissue? It's getting gross! This isn't good…'

(Riku) ' A maze? I'm pretty sure we weren't here before…this can't be right! I don't get it. It's just so… too…silent? You can hear our voices echoing… and it's so cold!'

Riku shivered more into his legs, and stood up suddenly to get a glimpse of his surroundings. As it was, the rope linking him to his friends suddenly pulled him down. 

' Wha- O yeah, the rope. S**t. Damn this! Oh well, should we cut it then? '

Wakka shrugged, so Riku slashed the ropes binding him to his friends. Mysteriously, each slash that Riku made, a piercing blue light erupted from the rope, as if some source of magic had escaped…

They all breathe a sigh. They felt awake again, free from the healing sleep which their minds had forced them to go into. Suddenly, the floor beneath their feet shuddered hard, throwing the off their feet. It kept shuddering, building gradually into a violent earthquake. Riku and his friends were thrown around like pancakes on a pan, flipping up and down, and made so dizzy that the mass of black seemed to revolve around them. 

When everyone had regained their grip, they saw with horror that they were now all completely separated on different levels of the floor. The floor on which they were lying on was now in all different levels! Each was stranded on a black prism of…floor. They gaped at each other, speechless at what just happened. 

Riku narrowed his eyes, and prepared to jump from his platform onto Tidus's one below him. He bent his legs…then…

'OW!! WHAT THE – '

A black shield of magic appeared out of nowhere around his prism, and as Riku was just about to land on the magic…

A black vacuum, in the shape of a dense hole sucked him in, his yells fading out into nothingness…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Riku ~

I yelled as I fell into the black hole that had sucked me into its depth. I closed my eyes, waiting for the _crunch_ that was inevitable. I thought I saw my whole life before my eyes… but I knew I was just imagining it. But what did it mean? Sora's face appeared into my vision, and I looked away, wondering if I could ever save him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Back at the numerous black prisms…

After Riku fell into the black vacuum, everyone was in a state of confusion. They couldn't get to each other…they were trapped. The magical bond, via the rope, that had all held them together was no more. The sinister voice was laughing his head off… there was no way of escape now…was there?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^^*^**

RikkuFF10- Hmmm…I dunno…how can I develop the story just that tad more. I have an idea…and a whole bunch of homework! I have a science test on my birthday! How cruel can teachers get??!!

Anywayz, have any of you played _Budokai _? You know that DBZ playstation 2 game? I heard that it's good. Cyaz…and plz review. I love them! 

  
  



	9. Kh Materia?

RikkuFF10- Ok, so it took me,…I dunno, a few months? To update…and if you're reading this now, you probably just started… lyk, gosh, I suck at updating. I wanna make it perfect, so I take ages, and at the end it sucks anyway. Sad person, desu ka?

*^*^*^*%^&%&%(*^*^**^*^*^*^*^

With Riku gone, it was all anyone could do to curse in frustration. Nothing was going as planned; it was all wrong! Here they are, trapped in some place on different levels, with no way to get to each other. All they could do was sit…and wait for sumthing to happen…

~ Riku ~

As I fell, my body was focused on falling, while the rest of me…was on Sora. He was my best friend! I had known him since… since forever. There was no way…I could leave this place without him. How can I help but think… where could he be… so many complications…

__

You are my hikari… and I must…no WE must thwart this fiend of…all that he has planned…together. Even in a place of darkness, there is your light shining on me…I can feel it…

Riku closed his eyes, and Sora's face appeared again, smiling at him with his shimmering sea-blue eyes. White-blue magic, like twinkling fairy lights, swirled around Riku, and gradually he disappeared, into the darkness…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Sora ~

Sora felt like he was living an eternity… he was giving up hope. He was trapped… and just when he was about to burst with anguish…

He felt…Riku's presence! He closed his eyes. 

__

Together. Light. All the things Riku represented. He could see Riku… falling like an angel. And suddenly…he disappeared. Sora concentrated harder… he heard a whisper of wind beside him…

Sora opened his eyes… and there he was! He… the one he'd longed for,… _RIKU_. He sat still for a moment, staring at the graceful vision before him. Was he an illusion? He crept closer, up to his face. 

Riku's chest slowly rose up and down…a sign that he was alive! Sora sighed in relief. His friend slowly opened his green hazy eyes, to meet Sora's cute blue ones, which were wide with curiosity. They stared at each other, their eyes forming invisible threads of webbing, tinged with silver light…

The bond of web slowly weaved together, and they both closed their eyes… growing from nowhere, orbs of slowly growing red coals sprang up from the ground, to surround the two with a pale light. As their minds linked, the orbs grew brighter, and all of a sudden---

BLANK

The two opened their eyes simultaneously, staring around in confusion. What was that…so cold…to have broken the bond of magic? The orbs of red were nowhere to be seen- and neither had anything to say, both stunned by the mysterious link that had connected one to the other…

A soft warm wind rustled past the eternity of darkness. _What was that?_ Surprised they stared at each other, each having said…no, _thought_ that at the same time! What was this? How could it be more confusing? The same thoughts intertwined with each other, the figments of reality broken. Magic and the supernatural took over. Black evil swirls, pelting at them, only to find themselves hitting against an invisible shield.

~ far far away, somewhere hidden in the darkness~

__

Grrrr…a new power! How could this be? Such force within my own domain…that have never before been experienced…a plan must be hatched. To defeat this power will be difficult…I must send out my minions. This calls for…ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!

~ As the unknown was plotting his evil plans, Riku and Sora sat in the midst of darkness, invisibly linked by magic that seemed unbreakable…~

~ Riku ~

It was so confusing, whatever just happened… so very sudden. I just don't get it… but I'm glad I'm here. With Sora. At last we can get our friends, and get outta here. I don't know how this will work, but I'm certain we can do it. Coz we always have. Me and Sora. With this new gained power, which I'm pretty sure is something called _materia_, we can defeat whatever is out there. Coz to gain it, we must have been close, and hope must have been somewhere deep in our hearts.

__

We can definitely do it. 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

RikkuFf10- Ok, so that was a chapter which was not only late, but pretty weird. I'm sorry,…but I'm realli running outta ideas! I realli need some help…so if you have any, please tell me. ANY are welcome…. Because I dunno, I'm stuck right now. REALLI STUCK. Thanks ppls. 


End file.
